


bobbing for apples & brimming with jealousy

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [18]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evan is Blondie from the promo, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hi! I came here from reading your halloween fic and was wondering if you could make a fic with Jealous Tj halloween themed, maybe Cyrus looking awesome in a costume and blondie hitting shamelessly on him? Obviously Tyrus for the win, pretty pretty please?





	bobbing for apples & brimming with jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus.tumblr.com

“Because if you don’t go, how are you going to survive a college party when the time comes?”

“TJ, do I look like the kind of person that’s going to be attending college parties?” Cyrus retorted, crossing his arms and pretending to look upset.

“You’re gonna regret it,” TJ insisted using his ‘I Know Better’ voice. “Besides, it’ll be fun. There’s gonna be candy and dancing and…a costume contest!”

The shorter boy pretended to think it over, his lips curling into a smile. “Alright, I suppose I’ll go,” he sighed playfully, “I _will_ be winning the contest after all, I look great,”

TJ silently agreed that Cyrus indeed _did_ look great, what with his handsome Peter Pan costume. It fit him perfect; the clothing and the role. Through all their talks, TJ learned that Cyrus never wanted to grow up, that he always wanted to fly, and that he _definitely_ had a crush on Peter Pan when he was a little kid.

“We’ll see about that,” TJ smirked, opening the door and stepping aside, “Ladies first,”

“Shut up,” he said playfully, shoving him in the arm and gracefully bouncing down the steps from his house.

* * *

The two took off for Andi’s house, which was decked out with giant inflatable ghosts, beautifully carved pumpkins, and lights surrounding Andi Shack. It looked breathtakingly spooky, according to Cyrus.

The moment they entered the door, the volume of the music hit them like a brick wall because _man_ was it loud. And Cyrus would have complained were it not for them playing the Monster Mash, arguably the best Halloween song ever written.

“Cyrus, you made it!” Andi shouted across the room, squeezing between a vampire and a fairy to make her way over to her friend.

“TJ convinced me to come,” he said with a shrug, looking over his shoulder to see TJ gently bopping his head along to the rhythm. Turning back to Andi, he said “When’s the costume contest?”

“A little later. I think we’re going to do bobbing for apples in a few minutes, but otherwise you can just hang out, dance a little, and grab something to eat,” she offered, adjusting her whiskers. Her makeup looked incredible, thanks to Bex and her godly makeup skills.

“Andi, you’re gonna miss the apple bobbing!” Buffy drawled, grabbing the girl’s hand and dragging her away. Andi mustered a garbled “see ya!” to Cyrus and TJ, and was then swept away in a cloud of bodies.

“What do you say?” TJ asked, nodding his head in the direction of the vortex that took Andi and Buffy.

“To what?”

“Apple bobbing, duh,” he stated as if obvious, “give it a go?”

“But it’ll mess up this,” he gestured vaguely to his costume, grinning from ear to ear.

“Please, you look good all the time,” TJ replied, his face burning a crimson red. That sounded a little _too_ flirty. Well, he _meant_ it to be flirty, but those were things he usually said in his head, and not out loud.

But Cyrus merely smiled wider, his brows raising slightly. “Softie,” he giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging them to the kitchen, “I’m going bobbing for apples and, dammit, I’m gonna look good doing it,”

 _Damn right you are,_ TJ thought to himself, as Cyrus released his hand and wandered over to a free bucket.

* * *

“Listen up!” Bex shouted over the noise, “you have one minute to get as many apples as you can from the water into the green bucket. You cannot use your hands or any clothing as help,” she added, raising her brows at Andi, who merely smiled sheepishly.

“You got this, Underdog,” TJ clapped him on the back, stepping back to watch.

“On your marks, get set, go!” Bex shouted, starting the timer and wincing as the other children cheered for their friends.

“Go Cyrus!” TJ yelled as loud as he could. He wasn’t able to see very much of the competition, but he cheered nonetheless.

Cyrus, on the other hand, was regretting his choices. Not only did he not like the absurd amount of noise, but he was already coughing up water ten seconds into the competition. He tried to grip the apples, but they kept slipping, and he would get more and more frustrated. When Bex called time, he immediately reached for the towel to dry his face and hair off. He’d only managed to get one apple out of the bucket.

“And the winner is…Evan, with 6 apples!” Bex announced cheerily, “thank you guys for playing, we’ll be having another round later. Now go have fun!” She grabbed a towel from the cupboard and began to clean up all of the water that had spilled.

“Nice job,” Cyrus congratulated Evan, “although, you kinda ruined your goth makeup,” he giggled. Evan had gone as one of the band members from KISS, and the black paint was bleeding.

“Eh, worth it,” he shrugged, grabbing a paper towel to try and dab off the excess water, “nice job to you too,”

“Oh please,” Cyrus scoffed, adjusting his hat, “that was pitiful and you know it.” He playfully punched the other boys arm, a cascade of laughter following.

TJ sat back and watched, torn between yelling something or running off. Unfortunately, Halloween magic had cemented his feet into the wooden floor. A lump rose in his throat and he did his best to choke it back. But he couldn’t help but feel jealous from seeing Cyrus with Evan. And it _killed_ him that he knew that Evan was gay.

“So,” Evan cleared his throat, his eyes darting down to Cyrus’ shoes and trailing all the way back up, “I was wondering if you wanted to, maybe, catch a movie this weekend?”

“Oh, that’d be great! TJ actually really wanted to see this movie, some superhero one, and he’d love to-”

“Actually,” the other boy cut in, “I was thinking it could just be me and you,” he murmured, smiling sheepishly. For a split second, his gaze met TJ’s, before TJ stormed away, holding his breath so he didn’t cry.

“You mean…like a _date_?” Cyrus questioned, toying nervously with the hem of his shirt. Since when was Evan gay? Or bi? Or…not straight? Was he even asking him out on a date? Or was it just a ‘hang’?

“Well, yeah,” he admitted, tossing his blonde locks back, “I mean, I don’t know if you even _like_ boys but, I figured I’d shoot my shot,”

Cyrus offered him a sympathetic smile. “Evan, I’m really flattered,” he started, and felt his stomach knot seeing the other boy’s face fall slightly, “and for the record, I _do_ like guys, but I just, I don’t feel the same,” he admitted, feeling almost guilty, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be,” Evan replied albeit shakily, “at least you’re not leaving me on. And knowing that you like boys makes things _so_ much clearer,”

“What do you mean?” Cyrus asked, grabbing an apple from the bucket and taking a bite.

“You and Kippen,” he stated simply, and Cyrus nearly choked.

“ _What_?” he coughed, tears budding at the corner of his eyes from trying to clear his throat.

“Are you blind? He’s, like, really into you. And I wasn’t sure if you were into guys, so I just assumed you were good friends. But you like him, don’t you?”

“I-” Cyrus opened his mouth to reply, turning his head to see where TJ was last, but he wasn’t there, “need to go find TJ,” he said instead, offering a quick smile before he slid out of the kitchen.

“Go get your man!” he heard Evan call from the kitchen. Shaking his head, he squeezed through the throng of middle schoolers, but couldn’t find TJ anywhere. Deciding that he had had enough of all the noise, he grabbed a few brownies and a soda, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

By the time he reached the top, the music was already significantly softer, and he could finally exhale a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Figuring Andi wouldn’t be upset if he hung out in her room, he pushed open the door and nearly dropped his soda on the ground when he saw TJ in there.

“TJ?” he sputtered, placing his snacks on Andi’s dresser, “I’ve been looking for you all night! Where’ve you been?”

“Why don’t you just go back and hang out with your boyfriend,” he spat out, kicking his shoes off and crossing his legs on her bed.

“My- _what_ are you talking about?” Shutting the door, Cyrus approached the other boy, sitting a few feet away from him on the bed.

“Don’t play coy with me,” he hissed, “you know exactly what I’m talking about,”

“Wh- _Evan_? Are you talking about him?” he asked incredulously, his brows shooting up to his hairline.

“He was totally flirting with you, Cyrus! Did you not notice?” The taller boy’s voice shrunk as he spoke, failing to uphold his bravado tone.

“I mean, after he asked me on a date, I kind of figured,” he chuckled, but stopped on behalf of seeing TJ’s frown deepen.

“Just go back to him. Have fun on your date.” He swiftly turned around to face the wall, digging his teeth harshly into his lower lip.

Now it was Cyrus’ turn to frown. “I don’t like Evan. I mean, I don’t _hate_ him, but I don’t like him more than a friend,”

TJ, unconvinced merely said “Seemed like you did when you were laughing it up,”

“It was a self-deprecating joke about my apple bobbing abilities, Teej,” Cyrus informed him, “besides, why do you even care so much? You’re acting weird,”

“Am not,” he retorted lamely, although he knew it was true. He _knew_ why he was acting up, why he had stormed out of the kitchen, and why he was now on the verge of tears.

“Oh, really?” Cyrus scoffed, a hint of sass creeping its way into his voice, “then why don’t you explain to me why you’re getting so worked up over some _guy_ asking me out on a date, which, might I remind you, I turned down?”

“Because I like you okay? Happy now?” TJ spat out, turning to face Cyrus. One blink and all the tears would fall.

What followed was a moment of silence, save for the thumping music downstairs. TJ thought he was going to faint or throw up or both. Cyrus just sat there, stunned. After a few moments, he broke out into a small fit of laughter.

“What? Is it just _so_ funny that I like you? Is it just that pathetic?” TJ huffed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“No! Just…Evan was right. You _do_ like me,” he chuckled, and TJ’s jaw dropped.

“How would he even know that? I never told him about that,” he muttered, his hands squeezing the pillow.

“He told me that he saw the way you looked at me. And I basically told him ‘yeah, right’ but…I guess he was right,” Cyrus admitted.

“And this is the part of the movie where you say you don’t feel the same and I just nod and dissolve into tears,” TJ said shakily, feeling his eyes sting harshly from the tears forming.

“Actually this is the part where I tell you that I like you too,” he whispered, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red.

Before TJ could comprehend what Cyrus said, the shorter boy was already leaning in and connecting their lips. It was soft and gentle, and TJ couldn’t help but smile into it, a few loose tears slipping down his face.

Unfortunately, humans need air to survive, so they had to pull away to take in air. Both boys were giggling, blushing messes.

“ _Now_ will you stop acting weird?” Cyrus whispered against the other boy’s lips, stealing a quick kiss.

“Mm, only if I can kiss you again,” TJ smirked, leaning in and touching their noses together.

“I supposed tha-”

Cyrus was cut off by Andi and Buffy pushing open the door, their hands entangled and Buffy’s lips on Andi’s cheek.

“What the-Cyrus?” Andi gawked, her eyes widening, “what the heck are you doing in here? With TJ?”

“I could ask you the same question,” he countered, smirking when he saw both girls blush madly.

“Fair point. I wanted to say that you missed the costume contest, and I was looking for you, and then Buffy tagged along and we were looking for you and then…yeah,” she explained hurriedly, “sorry you missed it,”

“It’s okay,” he said with a smile, nuzzling his head against TJ’s.

“You were the best looking out there, Underdog,”

“I beg to differ,” Buffy countered playfully, pecking Andi’s cheek quickly.

“That’s gay,” TJ replied childishly.

“We’re all gay, TJ,”

**Author's Note:**

> "we're all gay tj" :)
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
